


Deja Vu (The Dreaming of You Remix)

by Aviss



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, even when everything around them was being swallowed by the darkness, Inui could see Kaidoh's face clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu (The Dreaming of You Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Outliers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162910) by [via_ostiense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense). 



The sun was setting, the dim light spilling over the riverbank and casting Kaidoh's outline in orange and purple shades. For some reason, even when everything around them was being swallowed by the darkness, Inui could see Kaidoh's face clearly.

It was like a beacon, and Inui felt his eyes dragged to it though he should be observing Kaidoh's swing and correcting it.

He didn't care about the swing, though there was something wrong with that as well.

Inui kept observing Kaidoh's face, the subtle lines of tension around his eyes every time he swung the wet towel, the slight downward tilt of his lips as it got harder and harder to do it. All of that Inui already knew by heart, but it never hurt to look more.

His eyes moved to Kaidoh's lips and rested there, wondering when was it the last time he had seen Kaidoh smile. He had seen it, before, though it was hard to remember now. And the light around then kept vanishing, Inui's thoughts swirling around Kaidoh's lips until they were the only thing he could actually see. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked, and whether Kaidoh tasted sweet like that candy he adamantly denied eating. Suddenly Inui was next to him in the river, his face too close to Kaidoh's, intent to get the answers to his questions, and he thought he might before Kaidoh decked him.

He pressed his lips to Kaidoh's and the darkness engulfed them both.

Inui woke up in the darkness of his room, the constant beeping of his alarm clock telling him it was time to start the day.

He blinked a couple of times, yawning widely and sitting up in his bed, getting ready for his morning run.

There was a strange feeling in the back of his mind, like he was forgetting something important. He checked his attire and all the things he was going to need for school, and then double checked just to be sure. Everything was the way it should be.

He considered for a minute but nothing came to him, just a sense that something had changed and he couldn't put his finger on it.

With a determined shake of his head, Inui decided to ignore the feeling, grabbed his things and stepped on to the streets.

If it was that important he would figure it out, one way or another.

He couldn't stop thinking about it the entire day, though. Not during class, where he doodled and ignored the lesson, nor during his meeting with Tezuka. It was even worse during practice, and it had cost him and Kaidoh the match.

And now Kaidoh was furious with him, and somehow Inui was unable to pay attention to him, focusing instead on the way Kaidoh's lips moved, biting off the words and he wondered if they were as soft as they looked, and whether Kaidoh tasted sweet like that candy he adamantly denied eating.

Déjà vu. And like that, he knew.

Inui leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kaidoh's, ignoring everything but the triumphant shout in his mind telling him this was what he had been missing, and the way Kaidoh's lips were soft and pliant and ever so lightly sweet.

What happened next was to be expected, Inui realized touching his bleeding lip where Kaidoh had punched him and staring at his retreating back.

But it didn't matter, now that he knew what that feeling was his mind was clear again.

He could plan for tomorrow.

And he would see Kaidoh again.

...


End file.
